


Vows

by bluegreendream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gay Scorpius Malfoy, M/M, Oaths & Vows, POV Scorpius Malfoy, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegreendream/pseuds/bluegreendream
Summary: Scorpius struggles with exactly what to write for his wedding vows. Trying to figure out what to say, he reflects on his relationship over the years with Albus.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Enjoy this drabble I wrote to celebrate my favorite pairing ever. I love the idea of them getting married, and this is just something I came up with that made sense for Scorpius. Enjoy! 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts in the comments, and leave kudos if you like it. Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://bluegreendream.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/blugreendream)

The wedding was in four weeks. _Four weeks_ , and Scorpius hadn’t written a single thing. He stared frustratingly at the blank parchment paper in front of him, his quill tapping rhythmically on the wooden desk, almost as if it was ticking away the seconds he had left before the big day. He almost wanted his quill to jump out of his hand and start writing for him – but no, it most certainly was not going to do that. If there was anything – any single piece of writing that needed to come more authentically from him than anything else, it most certainly was this – it was his wedding vows.

“Come on Scorpius, _think_ ,” he murmured to himself, angrily tapping on his skull, as if that would knock the thoughts out of him. But, nothing. Why was this so hard? He never had trouble (or at least _this_ much trouble) when he was doing his essays for school. Not only that, but he had told Albus not only that he loved him, but _everything_ he loved about him too many times to count. It almost seemed like a daily ritual, and he even kept an organized list of all those things in his mind that he quite frequently added to: his constantly messy hair, his beautiful green eyes, how he always seemed to be hungry no matter how much he ate, the freckle his neck, the other freckle on the right side of his stomach, the thin line of hair that dove all the way down to… 

_Stop, Scorpius, not now!_ He stamped his foot, almost in a childlike manner. This was not the time to become distracted.

But maybe that was it, though. Maybe because he had already told Albus all of these things so many times, putting any of that in his vows would almost seem insignificant, and that was the _last_ thing he wanted his wedding vows to be - insignificant, lacking in anything special, unworthy of the love that had for his soon-to-be husband.

Scorpius began to reflect on what it was like having Albus in his life for the almost ten years he had known him, first thinking of that very first day when Albus had asked to sit with him on the Hogwarts Express. He remembered how persistent Rose was that they sat somewhere else. But, for whatever reason, Albus decided to stay, and that simple made all of the difference. Scorpius smiled to himself at the memory. Why exactly had Albus decided to stick with him on the train? Of all the things they had talked about over the years, he had never asked Albus that specific question. It was almost like fate gave them a little nudge that day, and the rest that followed was the tracks that had been laid down for the two of them all along - as determined in their direction as the train tracks they rode upon that very first day.

Then Scorpius’s mother died, and the life he had always known was ripped away from him, leaving him completely untethered from any sort of stability. Sure he had his dad, whom he loved very much, but his dad was also grieving. It was difficult to find comfort with someone who was also mourning the same loss as him. Albus was his true rock during this time, being the friend he desperately needed. While Albus alone could never fill the gaping hole in his heart, Scorpius had found the once-lost sense of home and belonging as long Albus was there.

Until he wasn’t – when the worst of Scorpius’s fears had come true, and he had lost Albus in time. Not only was he gone, but he didn’t even exist, Scorpius being the only person in the world being a host to the memory of Albus. If Scorpius was gone, then Albus would have been completely erased from the world without the slightest of evidence of his once fiery existence. That thought terrified Scorpius more than anything- a world minus Albus Potter. Was it even a world worth living in at that point?

Thinking back to this memory, Scorpius realized something: he was lucky – lucky in a way that most others were not. He had known Albus for almost half of his life at this point. It was just too hard for him to imagine a life in which he lived without the existence of Albus.

But that was exactly it – he was so privileged to know Albus for so long, their lives so intertwined that they had become integrated into each others own identities. Separating the two would be separating ‘up and down’, or ‘right and left’ – one means nothing without the other. It was at that moment that Scorpius knew exactly what to write – something so simple and so obvious that he didn’t know why he didn’t think about it before. With all of that in mind, the words came to him easily.

_Ever since we met on that very first trip on the Hogwarts Express, I knew we were destined to be together - maybe not so much in the way we are now, but still very much together. Albus, I marry you today not only because I love you, but because a life without you is simply unimaginable. For the almost ten years we have known each other, I have become who you are and you have become who I am. For quite some time, we have already had a bond so special, that the word “marriage” almost seems unworthy of it. In my opinion, today just makes all of that official – and a good cause to celebrate, if I am being completely honest. If I could have, I would have married you years ago, because there is no one else in the world I would have ever wanted to have this kind of bond with. You are everything to me, Albus. And for the rest of time, I vow that I will spend everyday making sure that you know that, no matter what. I love you, and I will always love you._


End file.
